popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Usual Days
Lyrics Nihongo 寒がりだった　あなたといた 二人並んで過ごした街 ポケットの手をつなげずに歩いていた 強がりだったね　困らせたよね そっけない態度ばかりして 「ありがとう」も言えないまま 素直になれずにごめんね 短すぎる二人の季節　過ぎるほど切なくなる 戻れないよ　だからなおさら　胸に刻み込まれ いつか笑顔で会えるように 意地っ張りな私に　Say, Good-bye Romaji Samugari datta anata toita Futari narande sugoshita machi Pocket no te wo tsunagezu ni aruiteita Tsuyogari datta ne komarasetayo ne Sokkenai taido bakari shite "Arigatou" mo ienai mama Sunao ni narezu ni gomen ne Mijika sugiru futari no kisetsu sugiru hodo setsuna kunaru Modorenaiyo dakara naosara mune ni kizamikomare Itsuka egao de aeruyou ni Ijippari na watashi ni Say Good-bye English Translation You were sensitive and cold, and you closed the door We spent alongside with the paths You were walking with you hands in your pockets disconnectedly You were rising your strength, you were bothered, You only have an unfriendly attitude You haven't said "Thank you"either, But you said "I'm sorry" obediently without accustomed Our season is too short, but we only pass painfully We won't go back, because there is still more, engraved in our chests As we meet with our smiles someday, You were obstinate in me, Say, Good-bye Long Version 寒がりだった　あなたといた 二人並んで過ごした街 ポケットの手をつなげずに歩いていた 強がりだったね　困らせたよね そっけない態度ばかりして 「ありがとう」も言えないまま 素直になれずにごめんね 短すぎる二人の季節　過ぎるほど切なくなる 戻れないよ　だからなおさら　胸に刻み込まれ いつか笑顔で会えるように 意地っぱりな私に　Say, Good-bye 風に吹かれて立ち止まった 海が見下ろせる坂道で ポケットの手は　まだあなた求めていて 優しかったよね　温かった　でも瞳見つめられなくて 気持ちさえも言えないまま　二人初めてのさよなら 悔しさとか　切なさだとか　気が付けば会いたくなる 通り過ぎる季節の中に　あなたの影探し それぞれの時を刻んで いつの日にか優しさになれ 手を伸ばす勇気があれば 今二人いれたかな 強がった私の心 真っ直ぐに　ポケットの中で あなたに向かってた 短すぎる二人の季節　過ぎるほど切なくなる 戻れないよ　だからなおさら　胸に刻みこまれていく 無駄にしない二人の季節　切なさよ　強さに変わっていけ 忘れないよ　教えてくれた　素直になる勇気 いつか笑顔で会えるように 意地っ張りな私に　Say, Good-bye Long Romaji Samugari datta anata toita Futari narande sugoshita machi Pocket no te wo tsunagezu ni aruiteita Tsuyogari datta ne komarasetayo ne Sokkenai taido bakari shite "Arigatou" mo ienai mama Sunao ni narezu ni gomen ne Mijika sugiru futari no kisetsu sugiru hodo setsuna kunaru Modorenaiyo dakara naosara mune ni kizamikomare Itsuka egao de aeruyou ni Ijippari na watashi ni Say Good-bye Kaze ni fukarete tachidomatta Umi ga mioroseru sakamichi de Pocket no te wa mada anata motomete ite Yasashi kattayo ne atatakatta demo hitomi mitsumerarenakute Kimochi sae mo ienai mama Futari hajimete no sayonara Kuyashisa toka setsuna sadatoka kigatsukeba aita kunaru Toori sugiru kisetsu no naka ni anata no kage sagashi Sorezore no toki wo kizande Itsu no hi ni ka yasashi sa ni nare Te wo nobasu yuuki ga areba Ima futari iretakana Tsuyogatta watashi no kokoro Massugu ni pocket no naka de Anata ni mukatteta Mijika sugiru futari no kisetsu sugiru hodo setsuna kunaru Modorenaiyo dakara naosara mune ni kizamikomarete iku Mudanishinai futari no kisetsu setsuna sayo tsuyosa ni kawatte ike Wasurenai yo oshietekureta sunao ni naru yuuki Itsuka egao de aeruyou ni Ijippari na watashi ni Say Good-bye Long English Translation You were sensitive and cold, and you closed the door We spent alongside with the paths You were walking with you hands in your pockets disconnectedly You were rising your strength, you were bothered, You only have an unfriendly attitude You haven't said "Thank you"either, But you said "I'm sorry" obediently without accustomed Our season is too short, but we only pass painfully We won't go back, because there is still more, engraved in our chests As we meet with our smiles someday, You were obstinate in me, Say, Good-bye In the wind, it starts to stop blowing The sea is overlooking at the hill You already sought your hands in your pocket They were gentle and warm, but you were rather staring at me Even my feelings can't tell, we start to say "Goodbye" In frustration, and in pain, my mind wants to see it attached In the passing season, i am looking at your shadow Carve each time And it will become kindness someday If there is courage extending at your hands, Now the two of us are here My heart is rising up my strength Straightly within your pockets, I was heading towards you Our season is too short, but we only pass painfully We won't go back, because there is still more, engraved in our chests Our season won't be wasted in sadness, and it does changes strongly I won't forget you, I've spoke to you, with the courage that is being honest As we meet with our smiles someday, You were obstinate in me, Say, Good-bye Song Connections/Remixes *'Usual Days' is the first song of the SYMPATHY series of songs. *A long version of Usual Days appears on the pop'n music 8 AC ♥ CS pop'n music 6 original soundtrack. This long version was used as the basis for pop'n music 9 CS' SYMPATHY LONG. *A remix of Usual Days, titled Usual Days-remix, can be found in beatmania IIDX 9th style CS. Trivia *'Usual Days' was added to the BEMANI Category folder in pop'n music Sunny Park. **Usual Days also received an EASY chart in pop'n music Sunny Park. However, this chart is identical to its old 5-Buttons chart. *On July 7th, 2014, pop'n rhythmin 腕前CHECKER displayed that Usual Days has an EX chart. It's currently unknown if this was a mistake or that this chart will be a future unlock. **This was fixed on July 9th, 2014. *'Usual Days' was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Music Comment This is the 90-year-old pop principles of royalty!? It's a bit of a painful girls pop. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music Long Version Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 6 Category:Pop'n Music 6 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 6 CS Songs Category:EGOISTIC LEMONTEA Songs Category:Ayako Masuda Songs